


Take Control

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace gets dominated again, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ace, Brief Top Ace and Bottom 2D, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, can we see the trend in my fics yet, dom 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: 2D asks Ace is he's willing to try some Dom play, Ace happily obliges.





	Take Control

Ace has always liked a sense of control in his life.

Controlling himself and his actions however he pleased, being in control of his gang in his youth, and feeling in control on stage whenever he played his bass. 

Even in bed he enjoyed a sense of control in sexual situations. No matter if he was topping or bottoming, he was always able to have a say and feel of where things would go. He always loved to give his partner what they wanted, and get what he wanted in return.

To lose control would bring the unexpected, and the unknown often terrified him. Without control, he felt weak, helpless, and distressed. For if he could not predict what was to come, how could he possibly feel positive or confident with anything.

However, with 2D it was different. 

The man he’d come to know, to trust, to love, made him feel safe and secure. 2D’s actions were nothing but loving, gentle and considerate of him and his feelings. This sort of care had been unbeknownst to the ex-gangster for most life. The people he was prone to meeting and interacting with had usually been selfish, inconsiderate, and had a set of motives that had no room to regard his own. 

2D was a whole other ball game in his eyes, and he’s still growing accustomed to his behavior and treatment months into their relationship. However, he’d be lying to himself if he ever denied not absolutely reveling in 2D’s tenderness. He loved his romanticness, his tender touch, and affection to such a tremendous extent. So much so, that he was willing to drop his need for control to let 2D attain authority over him. For losing control to 2D was exciting, enticing, and brought him a great sense of thrill.

They’d never tried out this sort of play in their relationship in regards to sex before, but it had been an idea that swarmed in Ace’s mind whenever they were busy making love. Whenever 2D was above him, gripping his back or hair as he pushed into him, he’d wish he could completely take over and do whatever he pleased. But, he was unsure of how 2D felt about that certain topic and was hesitant to ask. 

But he’d soon learn he wouldn’t need to. 

It was a normal night, for the two men at least. Locked in their room and upon their bed completely lost in one another. The session had begun not too long ago, but both were already unraveling.

In a change from the norm, 2D was under Ace. His face pressed into his pillow while his arms held it tightly as Ace thrusted into him. Ace usually enjoyed his title as a bottom in his relationship with the blue-haired singer, but he was willing top him whenever he desired it. He was considerate when he did it, holding his hand, kissing him all over, asking to make sure he was okay and enjoying it. He loved to please 2D, in fact one could say he lived for it. Nothing brought him more sense of accomplishment than making him feel good.

“ _Ace..._ h-harder, please…” 2D’s voice cried, quiet but full of desire.

Ace obliged by pushing into him even harder than before, his hips pressed against him as his shallow but deep thrusts sent shocks throughout 2D’s entire body.

“How close are you?” Ace asked, hand trailing down to hold his length as he began to stroke it gingerly.

“So close… I’m not going to last much longer, _hhh._ ” 2D stuttered out, looking back at him with soft eyes.

“Do you want to cum?” Ace asked, massaging the head of his dick slowly. 

He’d always ask this, cause sometimes 2D wanted to maybe change position or transfer over to him.

“ **Yes!** Yes, I want to so fucking badly…” 2D bit the pillow, pushing his hips back against Ace’s thrusts.

“Okay,” Ace kissed the back of his neck and then bit lightly, “I’m not goin' to hold back then.” 

With that, Ace gripped 2D’s hip with one hand and intertwined their fingers with the other as he thrusted at a fast pace. 2D moaned, wriggling under him as he was pushed to the edge. He finally cried softly into the pillow, cumming finally as his orgasm hit him. Ace rode him through it, making sure he felt as much pleasure as he possibly could until he felt him go limp under him. He didn’t cum himself at the moment, but seeing 2D’s reaction was reward enough.

He pulled out and crawled around to lay next to him. He watched him pant heavily, eyes closed as he came down from the high. When they opened, white orbs full of adoration stared back at him. One of 2D’s hands trailed over his cheek and into his hair, petting him as a form of praise. Ace melted into it, humming in response.

“You treat me too well, Acey.” 2D mumbled, moving slowly until their bodies were pressed against each other.

“It’s what I love to do, Stu.” Ace told him, kissing his forehead. “I’d do just about anythin' to make you feel good.” 

“Is that so?” 2D asked, twirling one of locks in his fingers. “You’re a true sweetheart. Did you cum at all?”

“Not this time, but I was pretty close. If you want to go again, well, I won’t say no.” Ace suggested, grinning at him.

2D smiled back, moving to hover over him as he looked down at him with lust.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to carry on with our little shenanigans, hm Acey?” 2D said as his finger trailed down Ace’s chest.

“Please…” Ace whispered, feeling 2D’s hand stop at his member.

2D grinned, leaning down to place a kiss atop the head of his length before letting his tongue trail over it in a languid motion.

“Stu…” Ace leaned his head back against the pillow, gripping the fabric of the sheets tightly.

“Ace, I want to try something new. But I wanted to ask you first instead of me just getting right into it.” 2D told him before taking the length in his mouth to suck lightly.

“Heh, what’s that? Would it feel as good as this?” Ace asked, groaning as 2D bobbed his head.

“Better, I hope. For both of us.” 2D pulled his lips back to speak before taking him in again.

“Well, quit stallin' and tell me before I- ah, lose my mind here.” Ace covered his mouth once he was finished speaking, moaning more as 2D was continuing to draw it out.

“Ace,” 2D pulled away to crawl over him and look him in the eyes, “I… heh.” 

He sounded embarrassed, his eye contact breaking away as he looked for the right words to say.

“I wanted to know if you’d be willing to try… perhaps a little play?” 2D asked quietly; even in the dark his face looked completely flushed.

“Oh yeah? What kind of play?” Ace asked, his interest now spiked. 

“Maybe some dominance sort of play?” 2D asked, smiling shyly at him.

Oh. Ace felt his heart kick into overdrive. He liked where this night was possibly about to go.

“Yeah?” Ace asked almost breathlessly, “What did you have in mind…?”

“You always treat me so well during moments like these, I wanted to give that back in full.” 2D’s eyes were trailing him, his hidden desire spilling out before Ace.

“You want to _dominate_ me, Stu?” Ace asked, raising a brow.

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds a little too forward… but, yes. If you want me to, that is.” 2D confirmed, his voice sounding hesitant. 

“Stu, you’re cute. C’mere.” Ace whispered, pulling 2D in to kiss him lovingly.

2D kissed back, whining a bit as their tongues rolled against one another. Ace kept pulling him in, giving him as much attention as he could before pulling away with a grin.

“To answer that question, yes. I thought you’d never ask.” Ace grinned.

“You mean you’ve been _wanting_ me to dominate you? Really?” 2D asked, genuinely curious.

“ **Yes** , god, Stu. Why wouldn’t I? You already know how much of a power bottom I am. The fact this surprises you well… shocks me.” Ace responded.

“Sorry, just never took you for a guy who may like that sort of thing.” 2D told him.

“Stu.. I am offended…” Ace joked, snickering to himself. “It’s ok, you know now. That Ace D. Copular wants to be dominated by his beautiful boyfriend.” Ace said with a huff.

“Geez, Ace.” 2D’s hands twiddled together with bashfulness. “Wish I would’ve known sooner. Could’ve gave you what you wanted sooner…” 

“Well, you know now so…” Ace let his hands stroke 2D’s inner thigh, “Why don’t you do somethin' about it, yeah? _Make me yours…_ ” 

Those last words came out of Ace’s throat as a demand, deep and full of longing. He watched 2D’s gaze deepen, looking over him now with an extreme hunger. 2D’s hands began by spreading his legs apart, then stroking his length slowly with the palm of his hand.

“Silly, Acey. Don’t you know you’re already mine?” 2D said in a hushed voice.

Those words made Ace quiver, feeling his skin now begin to prick with anticipation. He was already extremely hard again, aching for 2D to give him what he longed for.

2D stroked him a few more times before wrapping his hands around his legs and pulling him closer to his head. His mouth settled upon his dick again and Ace held back a gasp.

“I want you to moan for me, Ace. Loud. So I can hear how I make you feel.” 2D’s demand exited his mouth like hot fire.

Ace did exactly that when 2D’s head began to bob again on his dick, being extra vocal when he felt a pair of 2D’s fingers tease his entrance.

“You won’t get to have me inside you until I think you’ve earned it.” 2D told him, teasing him more by rubbing his entrance.

“ _F-fuck,_ what do I got to do to earn that privilege then, huh?” Ace asked, practically gasping.

“Say my name…” 2D whispered, licking the head of his dick again.

“Stu…” Ace said, head falling back.

“Again, _louder._ ” 2D demanded, taking him with his mouth again.

“Stu!” Ace cried, hands trembling.

“Hm?” 2D hummed as his mouth was too busy with his length.

“ **Stuart!** Please!” Ace’s voice called.

“That’s a good Ace. Your voice is so pretty to hear like that. Almost as beautiful as your singing.” 2D praised him, lowering his hips back down. 

2D reached for the bottle of lube they kept close by, squeezing a good amount onto his fingers before reaching down to apply it onto Ace. Ace shuddered at the cold feeling, but moaned once 2D pushed his fingers in. Gliding in and out, preparing him for what was to come. 

He could only imagine.

“Turn over for me, Acey.” 

Ace obliged, repositioning himself to how 2D wanted. 2D pressed above him, his body pushing down as his lubed hand stroked his length. 

“I’m going to do whatever I want to you.” 2D whispered in his ear, feeling his teeth nibble at his shoulder.

“ _Yes…_ ” Ace moaned, moving his hips slightly.

“Uh uh, Ace.” 2D gripped onto him to make him stop. “Only **I** get to pleasure you. Be patient for me, yeah?” 

“Okay... “ Ace said, listening to him intently.

Even if he was continuing to make him wait for it, he was loving every second of it. 2D’s dominate side was something he’d only seen occasionally. Now having it displayed before him fully was completely enticing and completely arousing.

“Tell me what you want, Ace.” 2D requested, grinding his his hips against his and moaning in the process. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

As 2D continued to roll his hips against his and stroke his cock, Ace felt himself melting. The heat between them was creating sweat, 2D’s panting filling his ear. It was so hot to him and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“ **Fuck me** , Stu. I-ah, want you to fuck me.” Ace said, moaning as the hand on him quickened.

“How do you want me to fuck you? Tell me.” 2D demanded.

“H-however _you_ want.” Ace replied.

It wasn’t the answer 2D had expected, but he was definitely satisfied by it. He let go of his dick and applied more lubricant to his hand, stroking himself now until he was properly lubed up. He trailed his hands over Ace’s back lovingly, rubbing and massaging until he got to his hips.

“I love you, Ace.” 2D told him. 

“Love you too, Stu.” Ace replied back with a soft smile.

Even when being completely dominate and authoritative, he was still just as sweet and caring toward him. That’s exactly why Ace was so comfortable with letting him take control.

2D held onto hips as he pushed in slowly, stopping only when he was fully inside him. Ace was only allowed one breath before 2D pulled back and thrusted back into him. Ace moaned, stuffing his face against his arm and 2D began to push into him at a steady pace. They were rough, hard thrusts, yet slow enough to make Ace quiver and shake. 

He wanted to move along with him, but 2D was pressing against him enough to keep him in place. All he could do was keep his current position as 2D continued to thrust into him. 

“How bout you lay your chest down against the bed, love. Let me get a better angle on ya.” 2D cooed.

Ace did as he was told, leaning further until his upper torso was pressed into the sheets.

“Yes, just like that. Don’t move.” 2D told him, adjusting his own position as he gripped his hips with both hands now and pulled him back into him faster now.

“Shit...” Ace groaned, now feeling 2D push even deeper. 

“Haven’t heard you in awhile, Ace.” 2D pressed a hand against the back on Ace’s head, pushing him lightly into the pillow. “Moan for me, yeah? I need to hear you.”

“Stu!” Ace cried, moaning loudly as he wanted.

“Yes, now don’t stop. Keep that volume for me.” 2D hummed, gripping Ace’s hair as he continued his thrusts.

Ace moaned with every thrust, even louder once 2D was hitting his sweet spot. It all felt amazing, 2D was amazing. He’d let him dominate him any day if this was the pay off. Hearing 2D grunt and moan himself, his back arching as he thrusted eagerly into Ace. He could tell the singer was enjoying himself, a lot. 2D wasn’t often given positions of power, so it only made sense for him to get lost in the moment. 

“Oh, _Ace…_ ” 2D whispered, pushing him harder against the bed. 

“Stu… don’t stop.” Ace said breathlessly, barely audible from where his face was pressed into the pillow. 

“Don’t plan on it. Not until I cum. Not until we’re both over the edge.” 2D told him, a hand gripping onto his shoulder tightly. 

Ace had an idea, and he wanted 2D to try it. Without saying anything, he moved his hands behind his back and rested them there, hoping 2D would get the hint. He felt one of 2D’s hands grip his wrists and press them into his back. Now he was completely pinned under 2D, with no way of escaping or moving. He was completely under his full control.

“I didn’t even need to ask, heh,” 2D chuckled, using his other hand to press the back of his head again. “Stay just like that for me, Ace.” 

2D thrusted hard once.

“Just,” he thrusted again, “like”, and again, “ **that.** ”

“Stu...Stu... **Stu!** ” Ace called out his name with every thrust.

It was all he could do in his current position. 2D was whining, hips beginning to move back to the original pace as he was now growing impatient. He was close, Ace could tell. He was too, and with every thrust he was pushed even closer to that edge. He’d wish one of 2D’s hands would return to his length, but he knew that wasn’t happening. 2D’s shaky hands at this point were not only holding him down, but using him as support as he grew closer to his own climax.

“Ace… I’m so close.” 2D told him, thrusts erratic. 

“Stu… me too, ah!” Ace groaned, feeling his climax ready to break.

“I’m not going to stop… not until… I- _heh!_ ” 2D’s voice cut out as he focused solely on thrusting into him hard. 

He was clearly set on making himself cum. Ace took the ride like a champ, moaning his name and praise to urge him to continue. Finally, one last cry and 2D came into him hard, moaning his name loudly as he thrusted into him. Those last thrusts were all it took for Ace to follow suit, climaxing along with him as 2D road him through it. 

When they were both finally spent 2D collapsed against him, breathing heavily. He’d worn himself out, Ace knew it. He could tell by his voice and movements by the end of it that he was becoming undone. Not even 2D could last forever. 

The singer’s cheek came to rest against the side of his head, sighing dreamily as his breathing slowed.

“Was that good for you, Stu?” Ace asked him. 

“ _Yes_ … I hope it was for you too.” 2D responded, his sweet personality returning in an instant.

“Very. I honestly enjoyed that a lot more than you probably think.” Ace told him, reaching a hand back to stroke his soft blue hair.

“That so? May have to do it again sometime then.” 2D hummed, leaning into his touch.

“We got all night, why not now?” Ace asked him.

“Easy, Ace. I can only handle so much excitement in such a short amount of time.” 2D lifted off him to let Ace turn over to look up at him now. “Give me a few moments to rest, yeah? And to look at your handsome face… and kiss it too.” 

2D mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him sloppily. Ace giggled, kissing him back affectionately. He loved this adorable singer so much. He figured spending a few loving minutes with him would be worth waiting for him to take control again. In fact, he knew it was. Nothing made Ace happier than holding him in his arms and letting him know he was loved.

“Whatever you want, Stu. Whatever you want…”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever take a break from your multichapter 2Dace fic by writing a different 2Dace fic that involves 2Dace smut because apparently that's what I've chosen to do.  
> 2Dace, man.


End file.
